The Real Truth
by S.M.daphne2blake
Summary: SDMI, Scooby Doo Mystery Icorporated.. The Real Truth about the Freak, Fred's Real dad, and what happened to his mother... Fake or Real?
1. Chapter 1

Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated Season 1.5, ep-1 The Real Truth

Ok. It all starts after episode 26... The mayor was taken away to jail and in a cold, lonely cell. The Sheriff was in the other room, heartbroken.

The mayor couldn t sleep. He kept having nightmares about 'the night'. The night where his life changed forever. The night where his son's life was put in jeopardy. The night, where Fredrick Jones Sr. became The Freak.

He remembered when he and his friends solved mysteries. Ricky, the clown who always has something funny to say or do. Cassidy, the one who read books and listened to music non-stop. Pericles, before he turned evil, was the best pet you could ever have. And Judy, GOD how he missed her, the sunshine to his life, so warm that a cold day would be spring in her eyes and to everybody who looked into them. And her eyes, the brightest stars in the night couldn t compare, because those stars would disappear on a cloudy day, where her's shined the brightest.

His heart ached. He missed those eyes of hers, her golden hair, her warm smile, her sweet voice. Her heart was pure, purer then gold. The mayor would do anything to hear her gentle voice one more time, especially right now.

The mayor sign. He didn t like thinking like this cause then that brings up 'bad memories'. Forgetting where he was, he accidently slammed his head on the hard bed, stunning him for a second. He didn t care. He had more problems to worry about, mostly about Fred. He wondered where he was right now. Probley searching for his 'real parents'. The mayor knew Fred would be safer if he left town. Knowing if he said that Brad was his real father, he'll go searching for him, especially since Fred didn t know who I really was, giving me the advantage. Knowing the 'thing' that is probley after him right now couldn t find him, even if he was a real ghost...

The mayor tried to push those thoughts in the back of his mine, trying to sleep. He closed his eyes, even though they begged to stay open. He kept his eyes closed, but remained awake for what seemed like hours, probley was.

He heard footsteps coming towards him and stiffen, afraid of whom it might be. He didn t dare move. The footsteps stopped and he heard what sounds like a whimper. "Sheriff?" He thought.

"Bastard." He heard him say; knowing for sure it was the sheriff now, but he still didn t open his eyes. He couldn t bare to see someone who he was real close friends to, in so much pain. Right then he remembered Fred's face. He tried pushed that thought away, but failed.

"Hope you choke on your next meal." The sheriff whispered then walked away.

'You and me both, old friend.' The mayor thought. Knowing that Judy is probley disappointed in him. He stayed awaked for a few more hours, and then somehow, fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**How it Began" **

Hey guys,I hope you enjoy my last Chapter. I know it was really, really short, but that's because it was supposed to let you know what's going on… Anyways enjoy and I hope you like it .

"Come-on guys, can't we all just get along." Ricky said, trying to cool his friends down long enough to say something.

"Shut up Ricky! We all know you want the treasure as much as anyone else here so quit the act!" Cassidy snapped at Ricky, who was holding on to the last piece of the disk. Brad came up behind him and snatched the piece out of his hand, infuriating Ricky.

"Give it. I found that piece and you know it…" Ricky smiled, "Fredrick."

"Don't you dare call me that again, Ricky! You know how much I hate that name." Brad shouted at Ricky who looked ready for a fight.

"Oh grow up will ya. It's your name, Fred, whether you like it or not." Cassidy said annoyed with this stupid fight. "And Judy." Cassidy said, looking at the blond who was holding her boyfriend's arm. "Your family is rich enough; you don't need any more money. I know you're just trying to get the money for Fredbut he can handle himself."

"My family isn't that rich, Cassidy. We make about as much money as you so how about you shut yourself up." Judy said, tired of Cassidy thinking her family is the richest people in Crystal Cove just cause we got a little money to spend. "And I'm the only one allowed to call him Fred!" Judy snapped back.

"Besides, my family won't let me have any of it because…." She trailed off, looking at Fred. Deciding whether or not to tell them, if they deserved to know. "Because…." Fred started looking at her and shook his head, yes.

"Because of what! Why wouldn't your rich parent let you have any mon….."

"Because I'm marrying Fred, that's why! Fred proposed to me last week, before we found the last piece and I said yes, so there. Now you guys know." Judy said, at last then ran out of the room with Fred's hand in hers. Leaving the others alone, dumbfounded.

Fred and Judy left the rest of the gang. They drove off to Fred's house and went straight to his room. Judy went to one of Fred's dressers and underneath some of his clothes, got the black, leather sack and took it to Fred's bed. They open the sack and revealed five of the Planiferic disk pieces. They put the five pieces of the disk together. When they were done, they added the last and final piece... It fit.

"Ha ha! I guess Ricky really did find the last piece, and we all thought he made it himself." Fred laughed, hugging Judy who was just as excided, but had a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong, Judy?" Fred asked, puzzled. "I thought you would be happy."

"I am, but I think we should wait before we go looking for the treasure. You know, when we might need it…" Judy trailed off a little, but meant what she said. Fred could tell she meant it as well.

"Why? Judy. We went through too much to just… Just.." Fred trailed off after seeing Judy's eyes. "Oh no Judy, that old 'puppy eyes' trick won't work this time. I'm not waiting another…. Dammit Judy, knock it off will ya. Why should we wait anyways, I thought you would be as excited as I am." Fred said, clearly losing the argument, but curious of what Judy was talking about.

"I am, it's just we don't really need it right now. I'm not saying we'll never find it, it's just…" Judy starting rubbing her stomach, "I can't really do much right now, you know what I'm saying?" Judy started to smile, the type of smile that would melt any guy's heart, but Fred felt like he was having a heart attack.

"Oh no… No no no no! Not, no! Not a…." Fred's throat started closing on him. He just couldn't say it. "How…. You can't be…!"

Judy just smiled at her nervous wrecked Fiancé "I'm afraid so, Dada."

A couple years later, Fred just got a degree in politics. He and Judy got married and had Fredrick Jones Jr., who's now 2 years old.

Chapter 2.5

"The Nightmare, or was it?"

"Come on, Judy." Fred whispered, looking down the dark cave. He shined his flashlight at the openings on the side of the cave, trying to remember which one it was again. "Judy, where are you?"

"Right here!"

"GOD!" Fred yelped, shaken, feeling his skin go white. He turned around and saw Judy, who has fallen on the cave floor clutching her stomach in the pain of her own laughter.

"I… I've never.… Never in my life…. Seen…" Judy gasped in between breaths. Her laughter was strong.

"Judy, don't do that! You… You….." Fred caught himself. He almost admitted that he was scared, something he never did. He loved Judy with all his heart but he'll never give her the satisfaction of admitting he was scared for a second. He knew she would hold that over him for the rest of their lives.

"Yeah yeah." She said, catching her breath. "Look, there it is!" She said pointing to an opening in the side of the cave.

They ran over and saw a round indention on a rock next to a stone wall. They stuck the pieces of the disk in the indention and waited.

The stone wall opened, almost like a door. There before them, was a hallway, at least a couple hundred feet long. It was curved, but at the end of it was a faint glow. Judy was ecstatic.

"Come on honey! Look, you could practily see the treasure way over here! Let's go." Judy said as she started walking thought the hallway with Fred (Now the new mayor of Crystal Cove) at her heels. The mayor couldn't wait to see what the treasure looked like.

'If it was anything like this glow, then it's got to be good.' The mayor thought excitedly. He looked down as he was following Judy and saw something disturbing. A bone. It looked real. The mayor picked it up and examined it. It had scratch marks all over it. He looked around and saw other little bones lying around.

"What the…?" The mayor said, questionably. "Who did…?" He looked at the edge where the wall and floor meet and saw a human skull, the top of his head looked like it was bitten off.

"Judy!" The mayor yelped, having a bad feeling that whatever did this could still be here. Judy turned around. He could tell she was looking at what was in his hand. "Judy, we got to get out of here, now! I found someone's skeleton and whoever did this… Let's just go, come on!" He could tell he sounded crazy, but he kept having this terrible feeling something was about to happen.

Judy turned around and started to come back. Then they saw something go through the wall in front of them and jumped. A shadow, a shadow that had horns, long nails, and was transparent. He also had a knife, at least twelve inches, in his right hand… They looked at the thing and couldn't help but laugh at it. They solved so many mysteries that they thought it was some sort of hologram. The mayor waved his hand through it mockingly till he touched the blade and it was real. They froze, no way could a hologram hold a real knife!

The mayor backed up slowly. The shadow moved and the next thing the mayor knew, his arm was pinned to the wall by the knife the shadow threw at him. He screamed, but couldn't get free. He looked in horror as the thing turned to face Judy and started to get closer to her. They were too petrified to speak, however the mayor still tried to break free. When he finally did, it was too late. Judy was already running.

"Help! Freddie, please help! Ahhhhhhhh!" Judy plead helplessly.

I'm coming Judy!" The mayor yelled back, running. Judy turned the corner of the hallway with that ghost right behind her. Right where that monster wanted her to go. The mayor watch helplessly as the ghost followed Judy around the corner in the room where the treasure was. He then heard a loud shriek, and then it was silent.

He finally got to the room and was blinded by the shine of the gold. He was amazed how much gold was in here. He look at the monster standing over his wife and fell to the ground, crying. He was too late, he killed her. Her body was beaten and had cuts all over. Her throat was slashed and covered with blood. Her beautiful eyes, her ocean blue eyes that always gave me enough strength to get through the toughest situations, were now dead, cold, scared eyes looking back at me.

"No, this can't be happening! No, it can't be!" The mayor cried out. "You devil! What the hell are you?"

"Muhahaha, stupid humans." The thing laughed, "I'm the Freak, the Freak of Crystal Cove and you, pathetic human, will never see the light of day again! Ahhhhh!" The thing shrieked, running towards the mayor, who was already halfway out of the tunnel. The mayor ran out of the tunnel with the freak not far behind. He got to the opening where he and Judy had entered, but was tackled to the ground in seconds.

"Pathetic human, trying to escape me!" The Freak bellowed, looking at the terrified man, eye to eye. "But you are fast… Maybe you could be of some use?" The Freak said, getting off of the mayor, who didn't like where this was going. "I'll make you a deal. I'll let you live, if you become the Freak and keep people away from my treasure." He told the mayor, which only infuriated him!

"Never! I rather be dead then to have anything to do with you, you monster! You killed my wife and now you want me to dress like you and praticley become you to keep people away from your treasure? Forget it, just kill me!" The mayor said with tears rolling down his eyes. Never did he think this would be the last time he'd see his son again.

The Freak just smiled and said, "Let me put it this way, Mayor. You will keep people away from my treasure and I'll let you and your son live" The Freak smiled with his razor sharp teeth.

"How… How did you know?" The mayor asked, horrified.

"I know a lot of things" The Freak answered, "Now; do we have an agreement, Fredrick Jones Sr.?" The Freak asked, knowing he'll get what he wants. The mayor had no choice but to obey. He had to do what the Freak said, or else.

"Ok, I'll do it just, please, don't hurt my son, please!" The mayor begged. The Freak just laugh.

"You have my word, but to make sure you'll remember me…" The Freak slashed at the mayor's throat, causing him to wake up….

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The mayor shrieked as the sheriff ran in to see what happened. "Where am I?" The mayor yelp, barely remembering where he was. He looked down at himself and was drenched in sweat.

"You idiot, don't you remember. You betrayed everybody who respected you and got your butt sent to prison." The sheriff said with hatred in his voice. When the mayor looked up, the sheriff froze. "My God. What the hell did you do to yourself?" The sheriff asked, a little concerned.

The mayor felt something warm running down arm. He looked at his arm and found blood running down and dripping off his fingers.

**I hope you like this chapter; please get the word out about my stories and review. I'll have another one up soon, but until then, Enjoy **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, "Fred, where are you?"

Enjoy

"**FRED'S POV"**

"**What am I doing" Fred thought. "I just broken Daphne's heart then left, like it was nothing!" I slammed his head on the steering wheel, hoping to make the pain go away. **

"**What am I even looking for, my parents! I don't even know where to look, but I refused to let my friend's help? They probley couldn't even if I let them anyways. Daphne's parents might kill her. Shag's Military Coach will kill him. Velma's parent's probley won't even let her leave their house until she's 30 and lord knows where Scooby is…**

**I felt like I was drowning, no way to go but down. I never felt so helpless before in my life. Not even when I lost Daphne, cause then, I had a chance to see her again, but now….**

"**I screwed up." Fred said to himself. "I screwed up and got my best friends involved. All because of that that Freak!" I felt anger swell up inside me. Never in my life have I been this angry. I couldn't even remember feeling angry before, I always felt happy, sad, confused or.… Never anger towards anyone but now. I feel like killing that man for betraying me like this.**

**I looked in the rear view mirror. Every time I looked in a mirror before, I'd see a little of my dad in me. But now, I'm not sure who I see. All I see now is a blond kid with tears in his eyes looking back at me. **

**That startled me, "Am I crying? I never cry, never." I said out loud. "Not even when I stepped on that rusty nail when I was 6."**

**I remembered that day. Crystal Cove just went through a major hurricane and half of my neighbor's house fell. My 'dad' and I just got back from our little "vacation" and I was running around, stretching my legs from the 5 hour drive, while 'dad' was getting our bags in the house. He kept telling me to stop fooling around and to help him out with our bags, but I was too young to care and kept playing. Then I got the "brilliant" idea to run on top of the pile of junk and pretend it was mountain. I started running to the half-house while 'dad' was yelling at me not to. That's when I stepped on something, looked down and saw my foot in a pool of blood. 'Dad' rushed me to a hospital and I got the nail taken out and some shots, but never did I cry. I didn't even feel it!**

"**Great." I thought. "Now I'm going soft, all cause of that freak." I thought a little more about the gang. Especially about Daphne, I wonder how she was doing, considering the fact I broke her heart, she'll never want to see me again anyways. In fact, she's problety better without me. I'm sure Daphne's parents did something to make her forget all about me by now. They were skilled to do that.**

"**I'm never going to find my real parents; I'm never going to see Velma, Shaggy, Scooby or Daphne ever again. I was raised by a monster and I'm just like him whether I liked it or not, and I have nobody else to go to. I'm all alone"**

"**Why can't it just end?" I thought as I got out of the van and walked over to the cliff. "This is where it all began." Where the one person I looked up to turned out to be a monster. Where I broke up with Daphne to go look for people I don't even know if are still alive or not. Where the gang broke up. "Maybe, this is how it should end." All the suffering, all the hatred, all the betrayals…, all of the lies. I thought of this as I walked closer to the edge. I looked down and saw rocks and about seven feet out was the ocean over lapping the rocks. I didn't want anyone to find my body on the rocks. I didn't want anyone to find my body, period. All I wanted was to be forgotten. **

"**Maybe," I thought, "If I run fast enough, I could jump over the rocks and into the water. I could be washed away and forgotten, almost like I was never born." I thought about it, backed about fifty feet away from the edge. "Goodbye gang." I whispered quietly, then ran as fast as I could towards the ledge. I kept saying over and over to myself all of the things that I don't have to worry about anymore, I even smiled. I didn't notice the screeching tires behind me….**

**Suddenly, out of nowhere, I heard a voice, "Fred! Are you out of your mind? Get back…. stop!" It sounded familiar, but I didn't care. I am too close to freedom to let someone tell me to stop… I jumped….. But stumbled on something at the edge, I think some of the cliff fell off as I tried to jump. The last thing I saw was rocks…. **

**REALLY SHORT, I KNOW….. More reviews, more chapters. Spread words about me to people you think would love my stories and….. (cliff-hanger) Gotta love them ;p**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to Know the Truth**

Fred's p.o.v again. Well kinda. Isn't Fred special; p…..

**Fred was lying on a hospital bed in a room. He's' been out cold ever since he hit the rocks at Crystal Cove's Cliff and fell into a coma-like state. He's been like this for two days that is until…. **

"Ah, ouch… What the hell?" I woke up with a start. "Where the hell am I?" I could barely move. I never felt so weak before in my life, never, but I could feel the pain…

I tried to get up. "Ahhhhhhh!" I yelp, feeling nothing but pain. I look down at my arm, "The hell…?" My arm was bandaged up in white bandages, but was red from dried blood. My sheets were covered in dried blood and smelt terrible.

"How did this….?" Suddenly a flashback hit me. The thoughts, the depression, the cliff, the run, the jump…. The tires screeching and the voice…

'Where did that voice come from?' Fred thought in bewilderment, 'Who said 'stop' when I was running? Was that the reason why I didn't get a good jump, why I'm still alive?' Fred just couldn't figure it out. It couldn't have been Daphne, for the voice was a guy's… Too deep to be Shag's. Who was it?

Before he could think another thought, a figure appeared at the doorway. It was the Sheriff..

"Sheriff?" Fred said, trying to figure this out. 'Was he…? Was that the voice I heard right before I jumped? Couldn't be..!' Fred just couldn't see why the Sheriff would even think to save him. Even though he's a cop, he and the Sheriff never really had been 'good buddies'. The sheriff always threw him and his friends in jail, he'll get out cause his 'dad' was the mayor, then Fred would do something to piss the Sheriff off again and get his butt thrown back in jail… That's how it been for years. It eventually got to the point where the Sheriff wouldn't even let Fred touch him. Why would he care if I died?

The Sheriff didn't even flinch. His arms were crossed as he glared at the boy, "What the hell did you think you were doing, Fred? Trying to fly..? I've heard of the saying 'A bird must learn to fly before it can leave the nest', but you must be as stupid as I thought cause your taking it way too seriously."

The Sheriff waited for Fred to answer, he refused. The Sheriff could tell Fred was in a bad state and let up some, but still glared at him and went on, "I know your probably wondering why I was there in the first place. I usually wouldn't tell you this, but it's clear to see your snooping days are now over so," The Sheriff half-expected Fred to deny what he said, but he didn't. "Anyways, I was there looking for evidence to lock the formal-mayor away. He has a court date in about a couple of weeks and we need as much evidence as we can get to do so. That's when I saw you and knew something bad was going to happen, then you ran.." Fred looked up at the Sheriff with tears and anger in his eyes. "I would ask you to testify against your dad and tell the jury what you been through but…"

"Never call him my dad, he's not my father!" Fred shouted in hatred and anger. This startled the Sheriff, since he never heard Fred sound like this before. Not even when he threw him in jail a day before his birthday. The Sheriff did see Fred in 'werewolf attack mode' when he threw Fred in jail on the day a trap convention was visiting Crystal Cove, but never like this.

Sheriff took a couple steps back and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth, but the nurse was faster… "Frederick Jones, oh good, your awake. Doctor.." The nurse yelled across the hall and sure enough, a man walked in and scolded Fred.

"Well, it seems you lived through the night. What is your problem, son? You sick? Or are you just born a trouble maker?" The doctor didn't wait for Fred to reply. "Or… Were you high off something and had too much to drink?"

"Um, doctor…" The Sheriff began, but was interrupted by a nurse who took him out into the hall and closed the door.

"Ma'am?" The Sheriff asked. She looks like she was just hit by a car and was now going through the state of shock. She cleared he throat and began…

"Sheriff Bronson Stone, your patient is by the name of Frederick Jones Sr. right? The Sheriff nodded, "Frederick Jones, he has no children." The Sheriff added. The nurse then quickly, "Yes well, about that." She began, "We took some blood test, of his blood, and a doctor who didn't know we got the blood, got his name confused with the other Frederick and took his blood too."

"So?" The Sheriff said, wishing she would get to the point.

"Well, they match. Coincidently, both of their test tubes were right next to each other. One doctor looked at both microscopes we used to test the blood and told us they match. We then took more tests and found out that… Well, Frederick Jones Sr. really is Fred's father."

The Sheriff was in shock, "But how, why would he say…"

"I don't know." Said the nurse, "But if I were you, I'll find out and soon. I'm sure we'll all like to know what the hell is going on around here. Even though it's not my business, that kid needs to know who his father is and fast. Before.. He gives up…"

The nurse finished. The Sheriff took off to the mayor's room. 'What the hell is going on?' Though the Sheriff, 'He's been saying he was Fred's dad, and then said he wasn't. Now a nurse tells me that he's been Fred's dad all along? Was greed really that powerful to make someone lie to their friends and family or is he hiding more then what he's saying? If so, what was it?"

The Sheriff got to his door and swung it open. Only to reveal the mayor, who looked up in surprise, watching TV.

"Who are you? Who and what are you doing here in Crystal Cove. What are you really looking for?" The Sheriff said in a cold, deep voice that sent chills down the Mayor's spine.

"Gravy covered pigs' feet, who do you think I am, Sheriff? I'm the ma… Frederick, Frederick Jones. Who else? And what do you mean by 'what am I doing here in Crystal Cove' and 'What am I really looking for'? I already told you, I came here to Crystal Cove to look for the treasure. What more do you want?" The Mayor could feel his face getting hotter. 'What is happening? I wonder if Fred has something to do with the Sheriff acting weirder then usual? Is he hurt?'

The Sheriff's eyes blazed. "I want to know why you lied. Fred is your son.."_"I…" The Mayor began, but was quickly cut off._ "Don't try to deny it. The nurses have both of your blood tests and told me you're his father. Now I want to know the damn truth, why are you lying about your son?"

_**I'm so so so sorry for not making nor posting Chapters lately. My computer crashed and I already had the whole story done, but it erased everything. Now I have to start all over and try to remember the storyline I had. That's why I'm trying to upload this chapter to my story. I'll get a new computer soon but until then… ENJOY **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Frederick Jones Sr.**

_**I hope ya'll enjoy this Chapter as much as I have **_

My blood raced. Never in my life have I been so scared to tell the truth, but now, I have no choice. He was on to me and there's no way out, especially since I was handcuffed to a bed. But wait...

"Sheriff, how did you get Fred's blood tested?" The Mayor asked in bewilderment. There's no way he could had. Fred was probably out of town, hell out of the state, by now. Is he bluffing?

"If you must know…" The Sheriff started, anger still glaring from his eyes, "You son… Fell off of Crystal Cove's Cliff." Even though the Sheriff hated Mayor's guts, he just didn't know how he could tell anyone that their child tried to kill themself.

The Mayor's heart skipped a beat, and then sank. "Was he hurt? Please tell me he's alright!" The Mayor couldn't help it. He just had to know what happened to his son. Praying he's not with his mother as we speak.

"Why would you care?" Sheriff asked harshly. "You've been saying he's not your son. Why would you care if your son wanted to be d... Well, was dead or not..." 'The Sheriff slipped. He hoped the Mayor didn't notice.

"Wanted?" Asked the confused mayor. Way too confused to think it through what he just heard. "He wanted what?"

The room fell silent around them as the Sheriff tried to think of an excuse…

'Damn' the Sheriff thought. 'Now I have to tell this bastard what happened.' The Sheriff took a few seconds to think it thought what he was going to say, but he could tell the Mayor had enough time to think and knew by the way his face looked…

"Dead?" The Mayor asked quietly. "He wanted to be… dead?" Tears started to fill his eyes. He waited, wanted, for the Sheriff to reject, to say no that's not what he wanted, but he didn't. Instead he just looked at him with anger and now, some sorrow in his eyes. "No, that can't be. He loved life too much to end i…"

"He loved life at one point." The Sheriff started, "Then you messed it up! For him, for yourself, and for his friends who were going to college with him once they graduated and GOD knows to become what!" The Sheriff's eyes then shifted, coldly, from him to the door. He just realized the door been opened the whole time. He slowly closed the door and stared at the Mayor, who now had his hands over his face, crying.

"Enough with the tears." The Sheriff said, "We all know you don't care what happens. You didn't care enough about your son leaving to search for his 'real father' so you could search for a treasure that might not even be real, why would you care if…"

"I was trying to protect him!" The Mayor shouted amounts' his crying. 'My son is dead, all because of me' He thought. 'But now, I can tell someone about all of the things I had to suffer because of this curse and not have to worry about my son being killed. Even though I would soon die soon and the Sheriff hated me now, he was better than no one. Besides…' The Mayor wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, 'I always wanted to be dead too.'

The Sheriff was taken back. 'Wait, protect him? How the hell was this protecting him from anything? Does he think his son is dead? But now that he believes his son was dead, he wanted to talk?" The Sheriff stiffens. He didn't like where this was going, but he waited for the crying Mayor to clear his tears so he could start talking.

He remembered when he was integrating the Mayor…

"**FLASHBACK"**

"**Possum eating catfish Sheriff, I want to tell you." The Mayor said, who was seated in a wooden chair and handcuffed, "But I can't."**

**He and the Sheriff have been in the integration room for 5 hours strait. It was now midnight and the Sheriff had enough with the empty excuses.**

"**Mayor, why can't you just tell me what's going on?" Said the Sheriff, who wants to go home and wake up hoping all of this was a nightmare. "We've been friends for years, ever since collage. And you're telling me this whole time you just used everyone for a treasure that may not even exists? I don't buy it and neither do you, Mayor. Now, what are you really hiding?"**

**The Mayor refused to answer. The Sheriff just sighs as he sat down in his chair, exhausted. He looked at his watch…**

'**Five hours strait.' The Sheriff thought. He wished he would just wake up and all of this would be a distant memory. That he and the Mayor would still be best friends like they always had been. Of course, though, that's too much to wish for… Cause this is a nightmare and he's living it. For once, he actually wished he wasn't a cop.**

"**Can I leave now?" The Mayor asked who knew about the integrating limit thanks to the Sheriff back when they were friends. That's when an officer came in with a disgusted look on his face. He's been behind the two-way mirror and heard everything which wasn't much. He just stood at the doorway. That answered the Mayor's question, and then the Mayor stood up and waited for the Sheriff to take him to his cell.**

**The Sheriff was relieved he could go home, but at the same time he wanted to know more. 'What's going on?' He thought…**

"**ENDS FLASHBACK"**

His flashback was ended by the nurse…

The nurse was running franticly to the Sheriff and shouted, "Sheriff! Sheriff! It's Fred… H.. He's gone! He ran away after the doctor left and wrote this note!" She handed Sheriff the note. The Sheriff took a quick look at the Mayor, whose face has flushed red with anger. 'Well, there went that plan.' The Sheriff thought as he looked at the note.

The note said…

**Listen, whoever reads this whether it's the doctor, Sheriff, or even the Freak. I'm sick and tired of this, of everything. I just want to be left alone. I don't want anyone to look for me! I just want to be forgotten, like I was never born. I don't know why Sheriff had to save me and I still wish he hadn't. I don't even know who I am, but it is my life. Just leave me alone, I had enough!**

The Sheriff finished reading the note and glanced over at the Mayor, who now had his head down but wasn't crying. His hand-cuffs were long enough so he had his hands in his lap. The Sheriff threw the note on his bed so he could read it then walked outside with the nurse to talk with her about what to do next…

"Dammit!" Sheriff swore under his breath. He couldn't believe Fred was able to escape! He had to go look for him, but knew that if he did, Fred may kill himself. Although he knew if he didn't, Fred would kill himself. He had to sneak up on him and get him some help, but how?

He and the Nurse talked about it for a while. This Nurse seemed like the only one who cared in the whole hospital… They worked out a few kinks in the plan and, all in all, it seemed like it would really work. The Sheriff walked into the Mayor's room and froze.

He… Was gone. All that was there was his hand-cuffs, unlocked, and Fred's note…

_**I know, I know… Not one of my best Chapters, but it works… Anyways, um, ENJOY **_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Freak?**

**Jesus Christ, it's been a while… Enjoy : )**

"Hopping jellyfish, where could he be?" The Mayor wondered, worrying that he may already be too late… That is, if he found him.

He promised to Judy as he left the cave, which had to be her grave, that he would protect Fred with his life. That was a promise he was going to keep no matter what it took.

The Mayor had been roaming the forest near Crystal Cove for over an hour looking for Fred. He knew how much Fred loved the forest, but the Mayor knew how easy someone can get lost especially at night, which is another reason he always yelled at Fred not to go near the forest. Besides the fact it was a creepy place, even when the Mayor was solving mysteries with his friends, and didn't want to have to look for Fred in it.

But, of course, where was he now; looking for his son who might kill himself if he doesn't find him soon.

His stomach twisted. He just can't bear the thought that his son wants to kill himself all because of him, because he ruined his life, because of all the lies. It was his entire fault and it might be too late, all because of him. He couldn't take it.

"Dammit Fred!" The Mayor said loudly as if Fred could hear him. "You have too much to live for. Please don't kill yourself." The Mayor was starting to cry. He felt like he was losing Judy all over again. "Please…" He whispered through his tears, "Please still be alive."

He waited, as if Fred would suddenly appear. Of course, he didn't.

"Who am I kidding?" The Mayor asked himself. "My son is dead and is probably happier with his mother." The Mayor couldn't go on. He just couldn't. He had no reason to live anymore. He turned around and his heart sank, his whole body went stiff with chills going down his back… "No!" He choked, barley even a whisper. He stared at the knife stained with fresh blood…

**Fred's POV**

**MuHaHaHaHa xD**

**ABOUT 5 Min Earlier**

'Where the hell am I?' Fred wondered as he went stumbling through the woods, tripping over roots and looking out for poisonous plants and animals. He didn't dare move when he saw a spider bigger than his head blocking his way.

"Dear GOD, please don't let it eat me." Fred whispered in horror. He was petrified of spiders and this thing sure as hell didn't calm his nerves. At least it didn't have a red mark on its back. He didn't know what would happen if it did, nor by what it meant, but he sure didn't want to find out. Although he'll run no matter what was on its back, but considering this one's size, he didn't want to tick it off.

Fred backed away slowly, not taking his eyes off the thing. He backed about 15 feet and decided it was a good idea to go in the other direction. He turned back around and, as he did, took one last glance at the spider…

It was gone.

Fred took off. He wasn't about to stop. He had no idea what that type of spider can do, but it had to be deadly. That thing looked like it could kill an elephant. Fred kept running until he heard somebody yelling.

'It's got him!' Fred thought, 'That spider has him!' He was too petrified to think it though. It wasn't until he ran smack into a tree did he get some sense back. He looked though the bushes and saw his dad with somebody. 'What's he doing here?' Fred thought with disgust and a little wonder. 'And who is that with him?'

**Sheriff's POV**

**Hour and a half ago at the police station**

"What do you mean they're both gone? How could they escape so easily from a hospital?' The new Mrs. Mayor asked the Sheriff. Ever since she was elected as the new Mayor, she has been on the Sheriff's case nonstop. She was also infuriated by the towns stupidly. 'Am I the only smart person in this pathetic town?' She wondered.

"Well, I'm sorry princess peach. We're doing all we can to protect your tower from being siege by a criminal and thy suicidal son." The Sheriff said, clearly annoyed by her attitude. Didn't she care about anything other than herself? Mayor or not, she was a royal azz.

"Don't use that tone on me, Sheriff!" She coldly snapped, "I have your job in my hands, now, and I'll kick you out of this town if you tempt me! Now, go find those two and do whatever you like with them, I don't care, but I don't want them to start a riot in this town. Go!" She pointed the way to the men's bathroom…

"Ladies first." The Sheriff said. He watch the new Mayor walk to the door and go inside. She screeched like she was horrified. "Princess Peach, that's the restroom smart one." He walked from the police station with a smile on his face.

He had no idea where either Fred or the Mayor might be; He wondered if Fred was at the cliff again or whether or not if he was dead by now. 'I better go check it out.' He thought…

**Keep up with me, ok. Present time.**

*Back at the Forest*

The Mayor couldn't breathe. He couldn't run. He was trapped and there was nowhere to go. The thing towered above him, laughing the same mocking laugh he did 15 years ago. Except now, he seemed angry.

"So," the Freak began, chuckling, "Did you really think you can betray me and live to tell about it?" He asked, staring down the Mayor.

"What do you mean, Freak?" The Mayor yelled, angrily. Glancing back and forth at the knife then the Freak. "I did everything you said! I went through hell to keep the disks secret, I lied to my son countless times and now he wanted to die himself, I became you!" Tears started to roll down his face. 'What did he mean?'

"Ha! Apparently you forgot the deal. We made a deal saying you'll keep people away from my treasure." He paused to look behind him, he turned back to the Mayor staring at his knife and smiled, "Apparently, somebody got to your disks and used them. Stupid bird, what did that parrot think it could do with the treasure anyways?" The Freak chuckled, amused, while the Mayor went pale.

'Thank GOD. That's not Fred's blood after all.' The Mayor thought. 'No! He must have killed himself then, by now… Wait a second. Pericles got to the treasure! Does this mean?'

"Wait, does that mean… No, it's not my fault! I-I-I-Why I was in jail. There was no way I could have known that…" The Mayor fell to his knees, unable to stand anymore; he realized how tired he actually was. In fact, the only thing keeping him awake now was the Freak himself. 'Wait, why am I fighting death now? Don't I want to die?' The Mayor thought.

"No excuses! We made a fair deal and you can't even get that right. Although, I am impressed that you were able to keep the secret this long, but you're no longer a use to me. Do you remember the rest of our deal?" The Freak asked, with that chilling smile now an angry growl as he was looking down at the Mayor, who knew exactly what would happen next…

**Finally I'm able to get this story done soon. I'm so sorry, but I'm almost done. ENJOY **


End file.
